Nagihiko Fujisaki
Nagihiko Fujisaki (藤咲なぎひこ, Fujisaki Nagihiko) is the male ego of "Nadeshiko Fujisaki" and one of the main character of the manga and anime series Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, Shugo Chara Encore. Physical Apperance Nagihiko has long flowing purple hair and golden brown eyes. He is normally seen wearing a blue cape like Tadase Hotori. He also seen wearing long white socks and black shoes with his blye royal cape. Personality Nagihiko has the exact same personality as his "twin sister" Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Guardian Characters Rhythm is Nagihiko's second guardain character but he is the first guardian to preform a Chara Nari with him. Rhythm is the second guardian to preform a Chara Nari right after being born. The first was Ran. Rhythm wears a white beanie on his head, white shirt with a purple vest on the outside, blue jeans, purple sneakers and black headphones around his neck Character Change Tennis.png|Nagihiko playing Tennis Judo.png|Nagihiko playing Judo Basketball.jpg|Nagihiko playing Basketball Baseball.png|Nagihiko playing Baseball When Nagihiko Chara Change with Rhythm he gains a blye sporty headphones around his neck and he becomes more athlectic and outgoing like when Amu Hinamori Chara Change with Ran. He can also be a flirt. This Character Change has the desire to play all kinds of sports like basketball, tennis, baseball, soccer, football, judo and squash. This represents his desire to be a boy. Character Transformation 'Beat Jumper ' When Nagihiko Chara Nari with his athlectic and outgoing guardian Rhythm he becomes Beat Jumper. This represents his love for basketball at his own pace and time. '''Apperance: '''In this form Nagihiko wear a white and blue shirt with a indigo vest, blue pants, a white beanie, fingerless gloves, knee-pads and a black headphones around his neck. '''Abilities: '''Beat Jumper's attacks includes Beat Dunk and Blaze Shoot. He (Beat Jumper) preforms the attack "Beat Dunk" with a basketball to shot a hoop. Beat Jumper preforms Blaze Shoot by using a basketball like Beat Dunk. He forms a blue energy-ball to throw, which becomes a ball-like shape as it flies through the air and slices through a chain of X-Eggs. Relationships Rima Mashiro: Rima was suspicious of Nagihiko when he first appeared, becoming jealous a t his and Amu's friendship. At Episode 99, Rima knows about his secret and Clown Drop works with him to performing Queens' Waltz. Rima also patted his head when Nagihiko was confused (He says that he could never tell Amu the truth although it was entirely Rima's fault he didn't get to tell in the first place). He said that since it's Rima patting his head, he's happy and Rhythm says that he was getting manipulated. In the last few pages of the 4th chapter, Rima was the one who encouraged Nagihiko to tell Amu that he was actually Nadeshiko by telling him, "Good Luck!" Friendships http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101122215709/shugochara/images/f/fe/Amu_and_nagi.jpgAmu Hinamori: When Amu was told that her best friend Nadeshiko Fujisaki left to study the art of Japanese Dancing in Europe she was devastated but then she met Nagihiko who was supposedly Nadeshiko's "twin brother". In the anime, there appears to be fan girls over Amu and Nagihiko supposedly being a couple. Amu says in the anime that she is being "too fickle", and she starts to fall for Nagihiko. To Nagihiko, in episode 56 and episode 62, Nagihiko can't resist Amu's "sparkle", since she is a girl. Another fact is way back in episode 9 where "Nadeshiko" choose to have Amu over, than practice, this shocked his/her mother and maid since he treasures dancing and never choose it over a friend before. Tadase Hotori: From the start, Tadase had been told that Nadeshiko is a boy in disguise for training. They retain a good friendship, however, and Tadase keeps his identity a secret to the rest of the group and often help Nagihiko conceals his "true gender". Kukai Souma: Kukai was told of Nadeshiko's real gender in advance. They retain a good friendship, and Kukai also keeps his identity a secret from the other Guardians. Names *Jack (Fan Girls) *Nagihiko (Amu) *Nagi-nii (Yaya) *Fujisaki-kun (Tadase) *Purple-Head (Rima) *Girly-Boy (Ikuto) *Nade (Yaya) *Na-chin (Yaya) *Long haired onee-chan (Ami, Amu's sister) Gallery Nagihiko dozing.jpg|Nagihiko dozing off Nagihiko teaching to bake.jpg|Nagihiko teaching Rima to bake guardians.jpg|(From left to right) Kukai Souma, Tadase Hotori, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Kairi Sanjou, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Yaya Yuiki nagihiko and yua.jpg|Nagihiko and Yua modelling togetherness.jpg|(From left to right) Kukai Souma, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Tadase Hotori Rima, Amu and Nagi.png|Nagi, Rima and Amu reading a book!!!